


You Fit Right In

by Kentastics



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kentastics/pseuds/Kentastics
Summary: Lucas and Jungwoo go shopping but Lucas ends up comforting Jungwoo in a fitting room





	You Fit Right In

Lucas had no idea why he agreed to this. He absolutely _hated_ shopping. He thought it was boring, and he just couldn't see the fun in spending lots of money on things you don't actually need. Well, you _do_ need clothes, but Jungwoo already had so _many_ of them.  
But when Jungwoo walked up to him that morning with his shining eyes and bright smile, he just couldn't say no. Because as much as Lucas hated shopping, he really adored the slightly older boy. At first he really wanted to say no, but the other boy made him so weak the only thing he could say was _"Of course, I would love to!"_

And so Lucas was dragged into another clothing store- the fourth one if he remembered correctly. He had found out that Jungwoo was extremely picky, because after two hours of shopping and trying on all kinds of clothes, the older boy had only bought one pair of jeans and maybe two or three shirts. Lucas didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry. His feet hurt from all the walking and he really wanted to go home, but there was something in the way Jungwoo did a little spin in front of him whenever he tried on something new that made his heart melt.

"Lucas? Do you think this would look good on me?" Jungwoo asked, holding up a striped shirt. Lucas looked up at the shirt and smiled at the other boy. "I think it would look great on you. Even better if you wore black jeans with it!" he said, and Jungwoo smiled brightly, the smile that Lucas loved so much.

For a few minutes Lucas just stood there, admiring the slightly older boy as he tried to look for a pair of black skinny jeans. They had only known each other for a few months, but Lucas was head over heels in love with Jungwoo. He had been from the very first second he saw the boy enter the school building. Lucas had stared at him with his mouth open, practically drooling over the older boy and his bright smile. And when the boy shyly waved at him, Lucas fell hard.  
His friends were surprised, because Lucas had this bad boy image that all the girls fell for, and no one even knew he was gay. But then again, Lucas didn't know that either.

When they became friends Jungwoo had made it very clear that he was gay, and without hestitating Lucas had answered with a short _"Me too"_. He knew he was, because Jungwoo had made him feel butterflies in his stomach everytime he smiled, something he never felt with any girl before. It sounds cheesy, but Jungwoo could make his day better by just looking at him.  
And even though Lucas didn't like shopping, he would spend all of his money on clothes to make Jungwoo happy.

"Lucas? What do you think of these jeans?" Jungwoo suddenly asked, bringing Lucas back to reality. He was holding up a pair of black jeans this time, and Lucas already knew it would look amazing on him.  
"Do you want to try them on?" he asked, and Jungwoo nodded. Lucas watched as he grabbed his hand and basically dragged him to the fitting rooms. The younger couldn't help but blush slightly.

He sat down on one of the small chairs and Jungwoo disappeared into one of the fitting rooms to try on the new outfit. Lucas hummed quietly, tapping his foot and waiting for Jungwoo to come out and show him his new clothes. Just the thought of it made him smile.  
But after ten minutes the boy still hadn't gotten out. Lucas stood up and knocked on the door. "Jungwoo? Are you okay?" he asked. He looked around to see if anyone was looking. "Jungwoo, I'm coming in." he said, and this time Jungwoo quickly let out a loud _"No, no!"_.

But Lucas had already opened the door and stepped into the small fitting room. He quickly closed the door and looked at the boy in front of him. "You look-" he started, unable to find the right words to describe how amazing the other looked. _Beautiful. Pretty. Gorgeous. Breathtaking._ "Fat." Jungwoo said, letting his head down.  
"What?" Lucas asked in confusion.

"I look fat." Jungwoo said again, and Lucas didn't understand how he could think that.  
"Jungwoo? Are you crying?" he asked, but the other didn't respond. Lucas took a step closer, trying to look the older boy in the eyes but Jungwoo still had his head down.  
"Jungwoo?" he asked again, but he still refused to look up. "Baby, please?" he tried, and this made Jungwoo's head shot up. Lucas could finally see his face, and without hestitating he wiped away the warm tears on Jungwoo's cheeks with his thumbs, making the other close his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Lucas asked softly, and Jungwoo mumbled something about a mirror. "What did you say?" Lucas was confused, because something made Jungwoo upset and he wanted to know what it was.  
"I said I saw myself in the mirror and I think I looked fat." Jungwoo said. Lucas' eyebrows shot up in surprise. Jungwoo had a beautiful body, and Lucas could look at it all day if he would let him. He then laughed softly.

"What's so funny?" Jungwoo asked, now feeling ashamed. Lucas turned the other boy around so that he was facing the mirror, placing his hands on his hips.  
"You are absolutely breathtaking. I just can't believe some stupid mirror in a fitting room made you upset." he said, placing his head on Jungwoo's shoulder. The slightly older boy blushed, looking down and placing his hands on top of Lucas' hands.

"You don't think I look fat?" he asked. Lucas laughed again, shaking his head. "I don't. I think you look beautiful." he answered with a smile on his face. Jungwoo could feel his cheeks heat up even more. He intertwined their fingers and slowly guided Lucas' hands around his waist, pulling him closer.

"I mean... you're so manly and handsome, you play basketball and you _love_ working out..." he said, and Lucas just smiled at him in the mirror. "So?" the younger answered. Jungwoo looked up. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again after a few seconds.  
"I've been trying so hard to look good for you so you would want me the way I want you..." he finally said. Lucas looked at their intertwined fingers, softly stroking Jungwoo's hand with his thumb.  
"Don't try so hard sunshine, I already fell for you the second I saw you." he said, and Jungwoo finally smiled back at the younger boy.

"Can you please just kiss me right now?" Jungwoo asked. Lucas pulled his arms back, turning the other around again so that he was facing him. He pulled Jungwoo closer, cupping his cheek. _"Please."_ Jungwoo said with a smile. Lucas smiled back, closing his eyes and pecking Jungwoo's lips a few times before finally kissing him deeply. He loved how softly his lips felt against his own. No one had ever made him feel this happy before, and he knew he could never get tired of Jungwoo.

When they seperated Lucas smiled at the other boy. He licked his lips, tasting the sweer cherry flavour of Jungwoo's lipbalm.  
"Cherry flavoured lipbalm, huh?" he asked with a grin. Jungwoo nodded, smiling shyly.  
"I don't think I could taste it very well, I think we have to do that again." Lucas had just finished his sentence before Jungwoo pulled him back in for another sweet kiss.

"I'm paying for your outfit." Lucas said when he pulled back, his forehead still leaning against Jungwoo's. Jungwoo opened his eyes and smiled. "Why?" he asked. Lucas wrapped his arms around the other's waist.  
"Because I finally got to kiss you. I would spend a million dollars if it meant I would get to kiss you." Jungwoo laughed.  
"You can keep your money, but there is something else that I really want." he said, biting his bottom lip. "Oh? What is it?" Lucas asked, pretending to be confused.  
"You. As my boyfriend. And maybe a date." Lucas smiled at this before softly kissing him on the lips again. "Only if you come and cheer for me whenever I have a basketball competition." he said teasingly, making Jungwoo smile.  
_"It's a deal."_

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Luwoo, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
